Kalimag
Kalimag is the standard language spoken by all elementals.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 104''Monster Guide, pg. ? Kalimag is an obscure tongue spoken only by a few scholars, for the native speakers (elementals) are rarely encountered in any sort of friendly capacity.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 131 Kalimag appears to have several dialects including Ignan (fire), Aquan (water), Terran (earth), and Auran (air). One dialect exists for each elemental type living on the Elemental Plane. Elemental conglomerates are known to speak two or more of these dialects depending on elements they are made from.Shadows & Light, pg. 143 The Frostmourne Pedestal had Kalimag written on the dais. Apparently, Muradin Bronzebeard can read Kalimag.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 182 Sample Kalimag ''Note: Phrases originate from the in-game parser system (see below) but represent some of the only use of "Kalimag" in game. *''Kranu sto aer'rohgmar'' (Thank you, earthmender.) --Captured Water Spirit, during the quest *''Ma reth bromo zoln kilagrin dra ma zoern tu ko fraht ka tadrom Ma krin drinor zaln dirnor Ma krin kan aasrugel korsul'' (We have heard your requests, and we agree... it is noble in intent. We will purify your waters. Go with our blessing, shaman.) --Manifestation of Water *''Reth Reth Reth'' (Burn! Burn! Burn!) --Living Fire *''T ma suz'ahn reth T ma fiilrok tadrom dra T krin os nuk talsa reth krin shone sto toro tu ko zoln reth'' (I am eternal fire. I am forever reborn and I will be the light that will guide you when it is most cold.) -- Minor Manifestation of Fire *''T ma toro nuk krast'ven fmerk'' (I am from the elemental plane!) -- Wayward Fire Elemental *''T MA TORO NUK KRAST'VEN FMERK'' (I AM FROM THE ELEMENTAL PLANE!) -- ? *''Zoln taegoson guto ra toro ko kis'tean Gatin reth fmer gatin'roth Rohh'krah fiilrok nuk reth T zoern reth krin tor drinor'' (Your brethren seek to harm my children. Those that call themselves Windyreed subvert the land. A marsh this will not become...) -- ? *''Nuk guto dra ties'alla zoern drae'' (The time for vengeance draws near.) -- ? *''Sto krin ra kan ter'ran drinor'' (You will do our bidding, mortal.) -- ? *''Tu krin von tor guto'' (It will all end soon...) -- ? Sample words (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Kalimag language, and is listed as language number twelve (word range 1029-1150) in the Language text file. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like "Kalimag". It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true "Kalimag". Word & phrase list (speculation) *Reth Reth Reth = May mean "Burn Burn Burn" or perhaps "Fire Fire Fire". However, this word also appears in text of Manifestation of Water - then again, both occurrences are within the game, created with the game's limited vocabulary. They likely mean different words, which are then 'translated' into the same 4-letter word. References Category:Elementals Category:Languages Category:Shadows & Light Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game